


City Boys

by SquishyCheeksKenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Angst, Apocalypse, Endgame Kenhina, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Nuclear War, Survival, slow burn Kenhina, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyCheeksKenma/pseuds/SquishyCheeksKenma
Summary: Bombs hold no remorse, they capture, they hold, they make people writhe in their grasp. They destroy.The day the bombs fell was a day like any other. Catastrophes cannot be predicted. And when they are over, all you can do is survive.This is the story of Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi as they flee from Tokyo, the disaster zone.This is the City Boys.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	City Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what response this will get so I'm a little anxious posting this. 
> 
> Be aware that there will be some graphic scenes, as expected from a nuclear war fic. Read with caution. 
> 
> Follow my twitter for new chapter alerts and just casual information @Hinataisthesun

\---

"Kenma" Hinata turned his eye to the side, staring down at the dust scattered around them. A forgotten wasteland stretched out for miles and miles "where's everyone gone?".

The sky was a harsh red, waves of heat beating down on them. Kenma held Hinatas hand. In a harsh grip that could be mistaken for anxiety but instead was love.

Kenma had finally learned how to love. In his many years of existence, he had finally understood it. And it all began with the bright orange haired boy next to him.

"they're here, they are all with us". 

\---

Kenma scrunched his eyes, rolling over to tuck his head into the pillow. Ignoring the blaring of his alarm, with a dismissive groan. "ke-" the boy groaned again "ma". "KENMA". Kenma sat up, a frown perched on his face. Kenma hated mornings, possibly because he spent the night previous playing games till unruly hours of the morning, his mum would squirm at this if she knew. Although Kenma thought she could probably tell already. It is not like he wakes up fresh as a daisy. Instead, he would have eyebags and bloodshot eyes.

"what is it Kuroo?". Kenma eyes darted away from the boy's messy hair. Kuroo rested his hand on the top of his hair, ruffling idly, "well-". "What" Kenma muttered, still annoyed at being woken up. "your alarms been going off for a good twenty minutes". Kenma jumped out of bed with a start, annoyed that Kuroo decided not to tell him this earlier. At that moment he noticed Kuroo fully dressed in his school uniform, coat on, shoes on, ready to leave.

At Kenmas glare Kuroo held his hands up in self-defence, Kuroo wondered if Kenma knew how he looked in these instances, cause for his height, he was one scary mother-

Kenma lightly grabbed onto Kuroo's white shirt. "you know Kenma, you're just wasting more time". Kenma shrugged.

Knowing how much Kenma hated the education system, Kuroo softened his eyes, patting pudding hair. Kenma adverted his eyes, palms clamming from the touch. He released his hand, annoyed that Kuroo patted him again without warning. Kuroo sighed before turning, "For someone that's gay you sure do hate the touch of another man".

The hair on Kenma's neck prickled in annoyance, he proceeded to kick Kuroos arse out of his room and slammed the door. This Kenma could say is the same way he would react to a boss that was too overpowered. Promptly damaging them before giving up and fleeing. Kenma could do with some sort of healing potion to recover from Kuroos hit.

Kuroo slid down the outside of the door, "Kenma" he sang. "I didn't mean it ya know". Kenma ignored him out of spite. Kuroo knew it was a sensitive subject, yet he still touched upon it. Early in the morning no less, and before school when Kenma's anxiety was at its peak. 

"Kenma what can I do to make you forgive me?". Kuroo all but begged to his best friend. He and Kenma could argue at the best of times. Kuroo and Kenma were complete opposites which is why they would tend to fight a lot. Kuroo is loud, extroverted, friendly, and completely tireless with his jokes. Kenma, on the other hand, preferred to stick his face into books, or games. Hiding away from the piercing eyes of others. He was a complete introvert, riddled with anxiety of the dangerous world outside. 

"Kenma" Kuroo whispered. Kenma heard a thump against the door, he presumed it was the back of Kuroos head. "We'll skip school today, ok? we'll go hang out in the shelter". 

"and-" Kenma whispered back. Kuroo laughed bashfully, Kenma smiling against his knees. "I'll get you apple pie too ken".

Kenma nodded, "Let me get dressed then". Kuroo smiled, relieved that Kenma was not mad at his unfiltered mouth. Kuroo was not very good at thinking before speaking, you could say that was positive to him and Kenmas friendship, no secrets untold. But it sure did end him in some precarious situations like the one just now.

Kenma grabbed his biggest oversized hoodie, light grey, he added a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. And he also shrugged on a black beanie. He avoided his face in the mirror, leaving the room promptly.

There was a knock on the door. 

"Shit" Kuroo yelled from his room, rushing to finish changing. I forgot about "Bo and Kashi". Bokuto and Akaashi were Kuroo and Kenma's two other friends. They often walked to school together.

"Kuroo! Ken ken!" A loud voice yelled. Kenma sighed, flopping face first on the sofa. Kenma was tired of the day already. Heck, he had not brushed his teeth, had breakfast or done anything but change clothing. There were certain days where Kenma just felt like he could not do anything. He relied on Kuroo to pull him together, which of course Kuroo did not mind doing, always willing to lend a hand to his friend.

The front door opened, Kenma pulled an aggravated face. Curling up into the corner of the sofa. "Kenmaaaaaaaa" Bokuto drawled, running his fingers through his hair to make it stick up even further. Akaashi silenced his boyfriend, slapping him on the back and pointing at Kuroos bedroom door. Bokuto ran along, "kuroo, bro kuroo, my bro" he sang repeatedly. 

Akaashi slipped off his blazer and dumped his bag on the floor. "we skipping today Ken?". Kenma nodded, still curled tight into a ball. Akaashi opened his school bag, dragging out the black hoodie that rested inside and promptly put it on. "We going to the shelter?". Kenma nodded again, unwinding himself from his ball "getting apple pie too, Kuroo promised".

Akaashi laughed quietly, "you better get your shoes on, those two will be raring to leave in a second or two". Kenma bit his lip in agreement. He stumbled off the sofa, attempting to regain his footing, well knowing his footing is never stable on a day like this. But hey, positivity Kenma! as Kuroo would always say.

He wiggled his average-sized feet, or average-sized feet for a girl Kuroo would say, into his timberlands. 

Bokuto and Kuroo ran out Kuroos room, cheering about food of one kind or another. Bokuto and Kuroo were extremely good friends. Personalities matching in a way Kenma thought was dangerous. But Bokuto was tamed by Akaashi, the two had been pining after each other for a good two years before they got together at the start of third year. Kenma was the main force in convincing Akaashi he deserved a shot at happiness. Even if Kenma did not properly like Bokuto, to begin with.

Kenma groaned as he felt a hand on his back. Kuroo tended to be too touchy-feely with Kenma at times. He knew the guy could not help it. Kuroo acted like a touch starved freak most of the time. "Kuroo" Kenma sighed "'m fine". Kuroo laughed bashfully "sorry, sorry".

"Ko" Akaashi mumbled. "Yes Keiji" Bokuto fist-pumped the air, leaning over with a grin. "you look good" Akaashi eyes Bokuto up and down. It was obvious Kuroo dressed Bokuto, Bokuto had no fashion sense to save his life. Bokuto was adorned in blue skinny jeans, a beige trench coat and a plain white shirt tucked into the jeans. Kuroo was dressed similarly, but instead black jeans, a black trench coat, with a faded red shirt.

Kuroo looked over with a shit-eating grin "you're welcome Kashi". Akaashi simply turned, grabbing Bokutos arm and marching out the door. Kenma pulled his beanie further over his face. eyes glued to his phone screen as he followed the couple.

Kuroo sighed, rustling through his pocked to find his key, fumbling with the lock. "Wait up you guys!".

\---

Bokuto grabbed a basket at the shop with a laugh, "snacks, snacks, snacks". Akaashi locked on disapprovingly, muttering a mere "don't get too many". Kenma pulled at Akaashi's sleeve, averting his eyes. Akaashi knew immediately what that meant, "you want to sit on the bench outside?". Kenma nodded, relieved he had a friend like Akaashi who was so understanding of him. Kuroo looked back with a muted nod and smile, Kuroo was a big support to Kenma but in moments, he did find himself relieved that Akaashi was there to deal with some situations. Kuroo was too bashful for Kenmas frail state of mind sometimes. 

Akaashi pulled him over to the bench, simply sitting them down and pushing Kenmas head into his shoulder. Kenma sighed in relief, closing his eyes for a moment to calm his racing heart, getting used to the feeling of touch. Kenma pulled his phone out his hoodie pocket. Ignoring the ever sense of stress that the news headlines were, 'WARNING RISING TENSIONS BETWEEN COUNTRIES' or 'WW3 FEARS AS SITUATIONS ESCALATE'.

Akaashi laughed dumbly at the headlines. "we've been seeing these headlines for years and years, we're always on the brink of another world war". Kenma nodded mutely in agreement, closing the news app to play candy crush to idly pass the time.

"Boo!" Bokuto yelled. Akaashi and Kenma both flinched. "Kou" Akaashi yelled in annoyance. Kuroo ran over, slapping Bokuto over the head. "I told you not to do that!", Bokuto was not very good at following instructions. Once Kenma got used to that fact Bokuto would never listen to anyone, he saw Bokuto more for the person he was rather than his franticness, and he realised Bokuto was not so bad after all. And hell, Bokuto was dating Akaashi so he could not be some sort of demon which Kenma saw him as from the start.

Bokuto slapped some bags down on Akaashi's lap. "Keiji! I brought all this just for you". Akaashi scowled, but sighed straight after, knowing Bokuto just liked to show his love in strange ways, such as buying a stupid number of snacks from the shops just for him.

Kuroo grinned passing Kenma a bag. "Apple pie". Kenma smiled a little bit. "Let’s go. Our feast awaits!" Bokuto beamed. "Hey!" Akashi grinned, "I thought you brought this all just for me!?". Bokuto frowned "wait a second Keiji, it’s not what it looks like! I swear". Kuroo and Kenma stalked away in the distance, grumbling about hunger.

"Are you snack cheating on me, Kou!?". Bokuto gasped as if he had just been insulted in the worse way. Akaashi burst into laughter, leaning over to kiss Bokuto. Bokuto froze up, cheeks tinted with red. He made a lot of almost inhuman sounds, waving his hands around.

Akaashi simply smirked, grabbing hold of his boyfriend's hand. They walked fast to catch up with Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma found the couple slightly amusing. You would think Bokuto would be the one in the control, with the amount of energy and loudness the boy has. but Bokuto melts under even just a stare from Akaashi. Kenma knew for a fact Bokuto would die for Akaashi. That is one of the reasons he could trust Bokuto with his friend.

\---

Kenma sighed from tiredness, forgetting how the shelter was rather far from his and Kuroos shared apartment. Kuroo pulled at Kenmas arm when he stopped at the edge of the patch of grass. "Look it's just over there". Kenma sighed before nodding.

Bokuto ran ahead, snack bags clutched in both hands after forcing Akaashi to let him hold them. "Let's go! man, I'm starving". Kuroo followed, pulling an unwilling Kenma with him, or an unwilling Kenma's legs.

Akaashi was pretending not to smile at his boyfriend's enthusiasm as he lightly jogged in a chase.

Bokuto dropped the bags next to the opening of the underground bunker. turning at the wheel with all his strength. The group of four started using Kuroo's parent's bunker as a hangout spot a while ago, at first Kuroo showed it to just Kenma, Kenma would often stay there to hide from his dad. When Kuroo realised his parents never went near the bunker he decided to make it the 'designated squad hangout'. 

Bokuto climbed down the ladder, "Keiji throw me the bags!" he called from the bottom.

Akaashi did, before following Bokuto down to the bottom. Kenma and Kuroo both followed. Kuroo having to catch Kenma when he swayed off the ladder on his way down. 

"Go lay down". Kuroo ordered, knowing Kenma was at the end of his energy. Kenma trudged along, helped to the sofa by Akaashi. None of the boys knew how old the sofa was, happier by the convenience of the object. There were a few beanbags and blankets and pillows down here, supplied by the boys themselves. Along with a battery-operated music player and a radio, they had a vast array of board games, mostly from when they were younger, they stayed untouched. Off to the side of the room was a kitchenette and a few kitchen cupboards on the wall. 

Kuroo locked access to the bunker. They knew no one else but them and Kuroo's parents knew this place existed. Still as children locking the door felt like they were doing something rule breaking. So kuroo still done it for old time sake. And who knew. One day it might come in handy.

The shelter was rather large, and Kuroo used to be surprised at his parents’ large amount of doomsday prep. It was rather concerning the mass effort they had gone to. Bedroom, working showers and toilets, a storage room filled with food. Kuroo had not dared to wander any deeper past the storage room. The door at the end of the room made him feel uneasy. 

Kenma bundled himself into the blankets on the sofa. Closing his eyes with a sigh. Bokuto restocked some of the cupboards with the stupid number of snacks he brought. Kuroo sat in a beanbag, stretching his arms lazily whilst Akaashi started messing around with the cd player choosing a cd to play.

It was peaceful, and these were the moments Kenma lived for. Kenma grabbed the slice of apple pie Kuroo brought for him from the bag he left at his side. He smelled the pie, relishing in its smell. Kuroo laughed from his beanbag. "Smelling it isn't eating it Kenma!". Kenma sent him a glare, taking a large bite out of it with a pout on his lips. Kenma found it funny to rile Kuroo up. 

Akaashi got the music playing. A slow R&B song. Bokuto sauntered over with a grin. Grabbing Akaashi by the hips, they both swayed in time with the song. Akaashi looked embarrassed, going to look over Bukoto’s shoulder to see if Kenma and Kuroo were watching. Bokuto simply turned Akaashi's head away with his hand. Bokuto left his hand on the side of Akaashi's face. Almost saying 'only look at me'. And of course, the boy was willing to comply.

They shared a deep kiss, Akaashi melted, making a half-hearted attempt to push his boyfriend away. Bokuto simply grinned into the kiss, in response, Akaashi smiled, not able to resist Bokuto's overwhelming outpour of emotions.

Kuroo hollered from the distance, " I knew you were hungry Bo, but I thought it was for food". Bokuto broke the kiss, leaving another on the side of Akaashi's neck, to which the boy stumbled back in embarrassment.

Bokuto left to ruffle his bro's hair. "you little rascal you, ruining my make out session". Kenma groaned in distaste at the sight, beckoning an awkward-looking Akaashi over to sit next to him. Apple pie packaging discarded on the ground.

Akaashi let out a puff of air. Eyes starting to droop. He sat down next to Kenma, Kenma tucking into his side in response. Kenma was not great with the touch of others, but when it was him that made the decision, there was not the typical uneasiness that would be there otherwise.

It was peaceful until Kenmas phone began ringing. "Kuroo it's your mum" he announced looking at the screen, under the watchful eyes of the others. "ya going to answer it?" Kuroo said lazily, curling into his beanbag like a cat. Kenma simply shook his head. Promptly declining.

"Keiji!" Bokuto called, arms wide open from the other large beanbag. Akaashi sighed, not resisting his boyfriend, he crawled into Bokutos arms, pushing his face into Bokuto's neck. In response, Bokuto covered his boyfriend in a blanket. "we sure did buy a lot of snacks" Bokuto said aloud. "And now none of us are even eating them". "No" Akaashi mumbled, leaning up to peck Bokuto on the nose and snuggling further into the hug "you brought a lot of snacks". Bokuto simply laughed.

Kenma's phone rang again. Kuroo's mum again. Kuroo sighed, "Should we answer it, give the phone to me?". Kenma shook his head declining again. "Kenma" Akaashi started "It could be important; I think you should answer". Kenma shook his head again. Turning over to face the other side of the sofa. He knew it would just be Kuroo's mum asking him why he was off school and dragging Kuroo with him. Kuroo's mum had a distaste for Kenma. 

Kuroo just nodded in defeat, his friend never did change. He turned to scroll idly through the news. He refreshed the page and spluttered. 'America announces plans to seek revenge on japan for the assassination of their defence minister'.

Kenma's phone rang again, Kuroo paled. "Kenma" His eyes shook, "I think you should answer the phone, give the phone to me, let me speak to my mum". Akaashi sat up "what's wrong Kuroo?". Bokuto looked at his friend with a confused look.

Kuroo stood, annoyed that Kenma ignored him, snatching Kenmas phone. "Hey!" Kenma yelled annoyed. Kuroo grit his teeth an uneasy feeling in his gut. "Stop!" Kenma demanded as Kuroo got closer to answering the call.

"Hey bro" Bokuto clutched Akaashi "what's this about?". Suddenly the R&B in the background did not feel so nice.

Kuroo swiped to answer. "hello mum". Kuroo was cut short. There was a heavy sniffling over the phone, "Kuroo baby are you safe? I was ringing and ringing your phone and you wouldn't answer so I had to call Kenma". Kuroo could feel his stomach sinking, "wh-". The woman simply sobbed again, Kuroo could hear sounds of panic behind her. "It's happening, they're going to do it". Kuroo coughed "mum, what?". "Pass me to Kenma now, Kuroo".

Kenma was alert at this point, hearing some of the strange noises coming from his phone. he made grabby hands at the device. Kuroo passing it along with protest.

Kenma's eyes glazed over as he nodded his head to the phone. He grabbed onto Kuroos shirt, clenching and unclenching.

"Kenma you and Kuroo need to get to the shelter, I'm ordering you to get Kuroo there safe, it's the least you can do".

"we're here already" Kenma whispered. "Good" the woman responded, "So you know". Kenma sat up in his seat "Know what?". "Don't play dumb with me Kenma, you know what your parents were involved in". There was a bang, a scream and the sound of sirens from the phone. 

That was all the others could hear as Kenma shook in his seat. There was a heavy beep as the call disconnected. Kenma was sent into a panic, sick rising in his throat. Kenma ran to the toilet. Proceeding to hurl. The other three followed. "Kenma" Akaashi whispered. Kenma shook his head. Not speaking. Even Bokuto was reduced to silence, he gripped at his boyfriend's waist.

A heavy atmosphere fell upon the group. Kenma simply turned "I don't know, I don't know" panting heavily before retching again. Kuroo leaned down. Rubbing against Kenma's back, shushing him. He led Kenma by the shoulder to the sofa sitting him down and covering him in blankets.

Akaashi sat down again on Bokutos lap. At some point, the music had stopped playing. A sombre silence fell like a storm cloud in the room. None of them admitting they were scared at a situation they knew nothing about.

As if hearing their confusion phones began to buzz in the room. A warning. Akaashis eyes glazed over before being able to read it all. Bokuto was the first to acknowledge the notification.

'MISSILE INBOUND, THIS IS NOT A DRILL'. 

"what- what do we do?".

Kenma was not moving, unbreathing. Akaashi bundled himself closer to his boyfriend, Bokuto responding by clutching him as close as possible, Bokuto was sniffling, "Keiji I don't understand". Bokutos hands flapped erratically. "Bokuto, we're in the best place". Kuroo nodded, "I think we should get under the beds, just- in case". 

Bokuto nodded, Akaashi helping him to stand. Kuroo wrapped Kenma up in a blanket, dragging the boy out the room. 

They went into the bedroom. Bokuto turned at the sound of a bang and someone screaming from outside.

"LET ME IN YOU BASTARDS! WHO THE FUCK IS IN THERE! GOVERNMENT BASTARDS, THE RICH ONLY SURVIVE".

Bokuto did not say a word just turned to Kuroo with a look as cold as ice. Kuroo nodded. They slammed the bedroom door shut. Blocking out the screams of the desperate person. Kuroo pushed Kenma under one of the beds with himself following. Akaashi and Bokuto got under the other. Curling into each other's warmth while shaking.

Akaashi entangled their, hands feet, arms together. Attempting to get as close to his boyfriend as he could. Bokuto ran his hands through Akaashis hair, "my baby" he whispered "my baby Keiji". Bokuto sniffled, trying to keep the tears in. Akaashi smiled slightly, feigning strength while he was crumbling on the inside. "stop that now hmm, we're safe in here". Bokuto nodded. 

"Kenma" Kuroo whispered, Kenma turned from where he was facing the wall, eyes in panic. "My mum," Kuroo said before finally breaking in sobs. Kenma pulled him into a hug, Kuroo greedily accepted. "I know" Kenma whispered, thumb smoothing out the wrinkles on Kuroos forehead.

"Fuck man," Kuroo said aloud.

"Yeah" Bokuto snorted. 

Akaashi wiped his eyes.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what Kenma" Kuroo darted his eyes around the room.

"The rumbling".

Bokuto pulled Akaashi in for a kiss.

Kenma tucked tighter into Kuroo.

\---

Groaning, Kuroo rolled over with a start. It took him a few seconds of realisation to understand the current predicament. Everything was dark, His head was throbbing, and his eyes felt like hot molten. Kuroo had a high pain tolerance, this allowed him to slide out from under the bed, teeth grit as he waited for the room to stop spinning.

He was afraid, deathly afraid. None of them knew what happened before everything went to shit. He crawled himself up from the ground, everything still feeling as if he had molten lava pouring down the side of his scalp to his feet. "fuck" he whispered, mouth unfiltered.

Kuroo stopped, suddenly under the stark realisation that he had no clue what he was supposed to do, he sat back onto his knees. Head tilted towards the low ceiling which seemed to be mocking him if it could speak Kuroo was sure it would say something like 'you're trapped, bastard'.

He heard a groan from his right, Kuroo turned to squint through the darkness to look under the bed "Bokuto" he whispered. Bokuto attempted to sit up, banging his head as a result. Kuroo slid over pushing him back down to the ground. "Don't sit up bro" he grabbed at Bokutos shoulders, pulling him with a grunt from under the bed. In response, Bokuto winced aloud, moving to bury his head in Kuroos chest. Kuroo hugged him in response "come on you big softy, a little headache can't get ya down". Bokuto merely nodded mumbling "Keiji". Kuroo nodded, "go wake up your boyfriend bro".

Bokuto turned away from Kuroos hold, sliding back under. Bokuto ran his hands over Akaashis face, trying to feel if he was there in the pitch black. He was not sure if waking the boy was a good idea, disturbing his semblance of peace. Once Akaashi awoke, life would never be the same, and Bokuto was afraid of his boyfriend blaming him for ending his serenity. But Bokuto was selfish, he needed Akaashi at this moment, without Akaashi being awake Bokuto was not sure if he could pull himself together.

"Keiji" Bokuto whispered. "no" Akaashi mumbled, "Keiji wake up". Akaashi rolled into his boyfriend's warmth "don wanna”. Bokuto's eyes glistened and he could not help but wish this were one of those mornings where he would wake up in his boyfriend's arms, both fighting for warmth, fighting to stay asleep against the blaring of the alarm. But it was not like that, and it possibly could not be like that again.

"Hey, hey Keiji, let's get up now kay". Akaashi pushed his head further into Bokuto, "why does everything hurt? it's dark, I can't see". "It's ok, ok Keiji". "Kou" Akaashi pressed again "why am I in pain?". Bokuto turned up to look at the metal bed frames that held the mattress. "the-". Bokuto could not finish the sentence, more like he would not. Saying it aloud was an admittance that the event took place. He was not prepared for that.

The realization hit Akaashi like a truck, a gust of breath leaving his lungs. "ok, ok" Akaashi took Bokutos hand "we're alive". Bokuto intertwined his fingers in Akaashis "I guess we are". 

Kuroo pushed his head under the bed "as lovely as this is, we need to figure out what in the hell we're going to do, we need to find a light source". Bokuto slid out from under, pulling an unwilling Akaashi with him. "I'm going to wake up Kenma and then we're going to check on the state of the main room and find a torch". Bokuto nodded seriously, sitting down crossed legged on top of the bed, Akaashi all but diving into his lap.

Kuroo crawled under again, Kenma turned around to look at him. "don worry, m already awake" he slurred clutching on to his head. "Are you ok?". Kenma nodded, no more words being said. Kuroo waited with bated breath as his best friend struggled from under. Kuroo leant down, wrapping his arm around Kenmas waist and proceeding to put Kenmas arm around his shoulder.

Kenma felt fragile, he was sure he looked fragile too, not that anyone could see in this darkness. He could feel the onset of panic gripping ferociously at his lungs. It made him want to scratch at his chest. He was in a situation he could not comprehend, relying on others in the hope they will know what to do. But what if they do not? what if they are stuck down here to die? what if they never...

Sensing the inbound attack, Kuroo opened the door. Promptly moving to sit Kenma against the sofa, Kenma immediately beginning to claw at his chest. None of them could see Kenma's panic or scratching. He waited with bated breath for someone to notice, but they were all too preoccupied with finding a light source. He scratched harder at his chest. He tried to open his mouth to beg, beg for anyone to help him. No noise could come out. 

The sounds of the three searching for a torch were drowned out in his ears. It almost felt like the ocean was rushing into his ears, leaving a bitter salty taste in his mouth, his tongue drying against the roof of his mouth.

"aha!" 

A light flashed in Kenmas direction. 

"Ken?"

"Shit" Akaashi knelt in front of Kenma, taking the boys hand in his to prevent him from scratching. "I need-" Kenma mumbled, in need of the scratching to ground him. Akaashi silenced him, "where are you?". Kenma did not respond. "Where are you?" Akaashi pestered again. "In the shelter". Akaashi stood, hands still clasped in Kenmas, "and who are you with right now?". Kenma pulled his lips into a thin line, taking a heavy breath "Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo". Akaashi nodded again, Kenma wrapped himself in his arms, averting his gaze away from the others boring their eyes into him, he began to shake.

Kuroo walked over, draping him in a blanket "you're cold". Kenma nodded in silent agreement. Kuroo bent down, untying Kenmas shoelaces, taking the boots off his feet. Kenma exhaled in silent relief. Kuroo smiled knowingly, he knew Kenma hated to wear confining clothing after a panic attack.

"Kou" Akaashi mumbled, pushing his hands across his boyfriend's wrinkled face. "stop thinking so hard". Bokuto nodded, not listening at all, thoughts running wild in his head. Bokuto laughed "hey, hey Keiji, pretty bad situation we're in huh". Akaashi sighed, leading Bokuto down to a beanbag, Kuroo watching in concern.

They all knew Bokuto was quite fragile, it was like they were walking on thin ice. As soon as Bokuto touched the beanbag he sobbed. "sorry" he buried his face into his knees, "I don't".

Kuroo ruffled Bokutos hair. "come on man". Bokuto kept sniffling quietly. Akaashi leaned down, leaving a kiss on his lips. "Even if everyone else in the world is gone, we're all still here, we're together Kou". Bokuto kissed him back laughing quietly "even when the worlds ending, I'm still stuck with your fine ass". Akaashi spluttered, secretly relieved his boyfriend still had his crazy sense of humour. Kuroo laughed aloud from deep in his chest. Even Kenma let out a slight giggle. To which Kuroo dived on top of the boy yelling "Kenmaaaaa".

Akaashi held his hand out "we've cried, now it's time to pick up the pieces". "Ah! Keiji when did you get so poetic" Bokuto took the hand, being pulled up. Akaashi slapped him on the back of the head "shudup". Kuroo looked over from on top of Kenma with a sly grin "Akaashis all embarrassed".

"Right" Akaashi clapped his hands "the radio". Bokuto gasped "Keiji my little genius" Akaashi slapped Bokuto again "I'm not little Kou". Kuroo ran, diving at Akaashi and pulling him in for a headlock, scratching the top Akaashis hair with his knuckles, flashlight waving erratically around the room "you are now". Kenma tugged Kuroo away from his friend, they both fell to the floor with a bang. Akaashi only looking mildly pissed off. 

Bokuto searched through the cupboards, grabbing the radio with a loud exclamation. "d ‘ya think the batteries are still working?". Akaashi shrugged "no harm in trying".

They sat in a circle, crossed legged, radio in the centre. Kuroo leaned forward, tongue sticking out from the corner of his lips, he turned the dial repeatedly, annoyed when all that came out was a fuzz. Kenma tutted, snatching the radio, turning it with concentration and precision. There was a faint noise Akaashi picked up, hope sparked in his heart. "Kenma turn it back slightly". Kenma did and a voice rang out.

"OH, SHIT KEIJI". Bokuto yelled out, grabbing towards the radio. The three others made sure to shush him as loud as possible.

This is the Wartime Broadcasting Service. This country has been attacked with nuclear weapons. Communications have been severely disrupted, and the number of casualties and the extent of the damage are not yet known. We shall bring you further information as soon as possible. Meanwhile, stay tuned to this wavelength, stay calm and stay in your own homes.  
Remember there is nothing to be gained by trying to get away. By leaving your homes you could be exposing yourselves to greater danger. If you leave, you may find yourself without food, without water, without accommodation and protection. Radioactive fall-out, which follows a nuclear explosion, is many times more dangerous if you are directly exposed to it in the open. Roofs and walls offer substantial protection. The safest place is indoors.  
Make sure gas and other fuel supplies are turned off and that all fires are extinguished. If mains water is available, this can be used for fire-fighting. You should also refill all your containers for drinking water after the fires have been put out, because the mains water supply may not be available for very long.  
Water must not be used for flushing lavatories: until you are told that lavatories may be used again, other toilet arrangements must be made. Use your water only for essential drinking and cooking purposes. Water means life. Don't waste it.  
Make your food stocks last: ration your supply, because it may have to last for fourteen days or more. If you have fresh food in the house, use this first to avoid wasting it: food in tins will keep.  
If you live in an area where a fall-out warning has been given, stay in your fall-out room until you are told it is safe to come out. When the immediate danger has passed the sirens will sound a steady note. The "all clear" message will also be given on this wavelength. If you leave the fall-out room to go to the lavatory or replenish food or water supplies, do not remain outside the room for a minute longer than is necessary.  
Do not, in any circumstances, go outside the house. Radioactive fall-out can kill. You cannot see it or feel it, but it is there. If you go outside, you will bring danger to your family and you may die. Stay in your fall-out room until you are told it is safe to come out or you hear the "all clear" on the sirens.

There was silence.

"So, we can't leave" Bokuto questioned. "No" Kenma mumbled. Kuroo slid against the sofa. "Fuck man". "I think the bomb, I think the bomb struck near us" Akaashi muttered, moving to sit between Bokutos legs, leaning against his chest. Kuroo nodded in agreement. "Tokyo is the capital after all". "What's our food stock like?". Akaashi asked bluntly.

Kuroo stood, grabbing four bags from the cupboard. He set them down in the centre. 

"Two slices of apple pie, five large bags of crisps, three chocolate bars, a bag of starbursts, a large bottle of coke, a large bottle of water".

"Is that it" Kenma mumbled. "No, we've still got the food in the storage room, I'm not sure how much we have, I'll look in a bit" Kuroo replied. Akaashi snuggled into Bokuto "We've got to make it last 14 days, after that I say we need to go out and find resources if we run out, no matter the danger". Bokuto patted Akaashi on the head, "if we run out, we just gotta starve and hold out for a while". Akaashi nodded "Don't pat too hard Kou, my headache hasn't gone yet". Bokuto cried out "Ah no Keiji I didn't want to hurt you!". Akaashi instantly felt bad for bringing it up, Bokuto was a soft soul.

"Me and Akaashi are gonna sleep for a bit". Bokuto stood, helping Akaashi to walk. Akaashi was swaying unsteadily. Kuroo pointed the flashlight in their direction to help them. They went into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. 

Kenma eyed the side of Kuroos face, toes curling against the pillows on the sofa. "What do you think it's like out there?". Kuroo hunched over, he had hoped that this kind of question would not be asked until they were forced to deal with the situation. For now, they could pretend things were still the same as when they entered. To think how fast things have changed, to think they are all sitting in a time capsule. Trapping the past away. Kuroo did not want to let the now in, everything was too uncertain.

At Kuroos lack of response, Kenma merely sighed, rolling over onto his side. Taking his beanie off and shaking his hair to try and straighten it. "you know" Kenma continued "If we went to school, we probably wouldn't be alive".

Kuroo nodded, sinking into his beanbag "and are you glad we're still here?". 

Kenma thought for a while, to be completely honest he was not sure. Every day he was sort of dragged along, mind unwilling to function at its fullest capacity. But Kenma is glad he is with the others here, even if Bokuto can be too loud, even if Kuroo can speak unfiltered. "I think I'm glad you all are here". Kuroo hummed. "But I don't know so much myself" Kenma answered honestly.

"I promise I'll help you find something that makes you want to be here". Kuroo smiled. Kenma hummed in acknowledgement, closing his eyes to try and get rest. 

\---

Akaashi woke up with a start, sweat dripping from his face. Bokuto rolled over "Keiji?". Akaashi simply shook his head, climbing over Bokuto to get up from the bed. "Hey, hey Keiji" Bokuto followed his boyfriend. Akaashi tripped over, crying out as his knee banged against the metal surface of the floor.

Kuroo entered the room with a start. Flashlight pointing in their direction. "Akaashi are you ok?". Akaashi shook his head, pointing at his mouth and gagging. "Bokuto help me lift him to the bathroom". Bokuto nodded determinedly to help. They grabbed either side of Akaashi, hauling him up. Akaashi gagged again, covering his mouth in fear. They practically had to drag Akaashi to the toilet. When he saw the toilet, he cried out in relief, draping himself over it.

"Leave us here, we'll be ok". Bokuto whispered as he rubbed Akaashis back. Akaashi could not breathe, head pounding, the cold toilet seat leaving no relief. He felt like an inferno, his body becoming a walking radiator. Akaashi was scared, he had never felt so bad before.

Bokuto put his hand on Akaashis forehead "Where does it hurt?" Akaashi merely shook his head, he could not figure out where the pain stopped and where it ended, did it end? Bokuto pulled his hand back in pain, "Akaashi you're burning".

Kuroo entered the room looking frazzled, "is he ok? I looked for medicine and couldn't find any". Bokuto continued to rub his hand on the back of Akaashi's back, "I don't know, I don't know what's going on. He's burning up and I've never seen a fever like this, Kuroo what is this, why is he like this". He stumbled over before he grabbed at Kuroos shirt on his hand and knees. 

Kuroo put his hand up in defence "How in the hell am I supposed to know Bokuto". Bokuto stood up, still clutching onto Kuroos shirt, he shook him with all his might "save Keiji, save him".

Kenma entered the room, unsure what to do at the tension between the two, he eyed them in the corner of his eyes, Kuroo practically begging Kenma for help with the look in his eyes. Kenma turned away with a mere shake of his head, heading to the more pressing situation at hand.

"Akaashi's passed out". Kenma spoke bluntly to catch the attention of the two. "stay away for a second, don't overcrowd him". Kuroo knew Bokuto would not listen and grabbed him as he took a step forward. He put his arms around Bokuto's shoulders, burying his head into the crook of Bokuto neck. "I know," Kuroo said and that is all it took for Bokuto to sob.

"Keiji" Bokuto begged. Bokuto knew this was not an ordinary sickness, he looked at his throbbing hand which had now begun to blister. He watched in panic as Kenma went to touch Akaashi's forehead. "Stop!" he cried out, Kenma looked bewildered and pulled his hand away.

"Bokuto" Kuroo shushed him "come on, it's just Kenma, it's ok". "no, no, no you don't understand, you can't touch him". Bokuto panicked and started to bang his fits against Kuroo.

Akaashi screamed out loud, body beginning to seize on the hard floor. "what the-" Kuroos voice broke off into a whisper.

Kenma skidded back, an inferno of heat surged into his vision, his eyes watering, eyeballs feeling like they melted into the back of his skull. "Akaashi?". 

Akaashi did not know who he was anymore, his mind becoming foggy. He felt like he was floating. And was that? who? what is his name? he turned his head to the side, eyes rolling up to the back of his head. "who-".

Bokuto sobbed, "Keiji!". 

oh, he knew, that was Kotaro. He smiled.

Akaashi stood in front of Bokuto, hand tentatively raised out. They were in the clouds, pastels merging in the sky to create a spectrum of colours. The clouds felt fluffy under Akaashis feet. He felt warm and safe, especially with Bokuto in front of him. 

"Keiji" Bokuto cried, Akaashi stepped forward, slowly reaching up his hand to wipe away Bokutos tears, "why are you crying?". Bokuto simply shook his head from side to side "please don't leave me". Tilting his head to the side in confusion, Akaashi ruffled Bokutos hair with a smile "why would I leave you? I would never leave you silly".

"but you are going to". Bokuto turned around, facing the opposite direction of Akaashi, "just look behind you, you're going to leave me". A gust of wind drew Akaashi to look behind him. 

A person stood, dressed in a white cape, they were friendly-looking but Akaashi still felt a wave of nausea in his stomach. "Come" the person beckoned, a hand held out to him. Akaashi felt all will leave him, he watched himself as his hand outstretched. He could see himself glow as he held the person’s hand. "It's ok," they said, "we're going to a happy place". Akaashi nodded.

Bokuto fell to his knees behind them "Akaashi" he screamed. "please, please come back to me". 

Akaashi turned and saw someone else next to Bokuto, hugging him. Who is that? He had black messy hair. "Akaashi" the man cried, staring at him in panic. oh, it was Kuroo. "Please, come back to us". 

"he's dying" a blonde boy spoke with a bluntness Akaashi could remember, "he's boiling alive, he won't survive much longer". The blonde boy sat on his knees, looking up at Akaashi with a frown.

Akaashi continued to walk with the person. face till turned around to look behind him. "Akaashi" the blonde spoke again "are you in pain?". Ah, he thought to himself, that was Kenma. He nodded his head. "then you should let go". He tried to respond, but he could not open his mouth.

"we're almost at the light". Akaashi was not sure if he wanted to reach the light anymore. And with all his strength he released the hand. He fell onto the clouds. The clouds that used to be comforting now felt like tons of needles prickling him.

"Kuroo where are you going?" Bokuto wept. Kuroo ran his hand through his hair, standing at the doorway, "I'll look for something, I'll find something, he will live, I'm not going to stand here and watch him die". Bokuto was still sobbing, hugging himself "so your saying, I'm just letting him die". Kuroo was gone before the sentenced finished.

"he's hurting" Kenma mumbled. "I know" Bokuto whispered, "but we can't let him die, I love him". "We can't do anything Bokuto" Kenma sighed in defeat. Part of Kenma felt selfish for wishing he were in Akaashis place, he was the one that did not want to live, so why was he being tortured to watch someone he loved die. It should be him, Akaashi had a boyfriend and a long life to live, Kenma had nothing. He was empty.

"he's covered with blisters; those are going to hurt when he wakes up". Kuroo entered, holding a syringe full of an unknown liquid. Kenma wrapped his arms around his knees. "what is that? what are you planning?". "Kuroo?". Kuroo gave a pained grin, "I don't know what this is, but I think it's our only option. I mean, he's going to die anyway".

"Kuroo, you can't just inject Akaashi with a random liquid". Kenma whispered in shock. "yeah, well watch me". Kuroo was putting up a front, he had no clue what he was doing, but this was the only medicine like thing he could find. He trusted in his parents; they would not leave something like that here if it would not pose useful. 

Kenma was getting tired of watching Akaashi suffer in front of him, he did not like the images getting ingrained into his eyes. There was no hope for Akaashi, so why were they still trying. Everything was useless in the end anyway.

"I'm going to do it," Kuroo said in an announcement to the room, kneeling close to Akaashi but attempting to keep a distance. The inferno of heat danced in front of his eyes and he had to close them to keep the heat away.

"How is this possible, he's melting" Bokuto screeched from where he kneeled on the floor sobbing.

Kuroo sighed, not answering Bokutos yells, Kuroo had no clue what was going on either, but it surely had to be some sort of sick side effect from the bomb. But how, and why had it only affected Akaashi, were they next? 

With trembling fingers, he jabbed the syringe into Akaashi’s arm. Pushing the top down with his thumb. Green liquid poured into Akaashi’s arm.

“what” Kenma whispered out. 

Akaashi stopped seizing, his facial expressions resting as if he is at peace, at once his fever began to dissipate. 

Bokuto was still sobbing into his hands, unaware of the situation unfolding around him, he was scared and tired, everything had changed in the span of what was probably hours.

Akaashis eyes opened in confusion “Kotaro?” he groaned out, rolling onto his side to look at the sobbing boy. “why cry”.

At that Bokuto begun to sob harder, wrapping his hands around Akaashi, “Ouch” Akaashi whispered as Bokuto knelt upon the blisters which had formed on his arms. Bokuto jumped away immediately, “sorry Keiji”. Akaashi shook his head, silently telling Bokuto that it was okay, that he needed this hug. 

“I thought I was going to lose you”. Bokuto had never felt so afraid in his entire life, his world slipped through his hands and now it was back. Bokuto had started to realise how precious life was, just like that Akaashi could have been taken from him. 

Kenma sank down “we all thought we was going to lose you”. 

Kuroo looked up from the syringe in his hand, confused and afraid. Just what was this liquid? and why was it here? in his parents shelter of all places. Just what did they know.

“I think we should all inject ourselves with it, whatever illness Akaashi got, if it was an illness, we could get it too”. Kenma looked around the bathroom firmly.

“Only if we get sick” Kuroo muttered, “we don’t know how much of this we have”. 

Bokuto went to flush the chain to get rid of the sick. Kuroo stood immediately “no, no you can’t the radio”. Bokuto shook his head “we’re underground”. Kenma stood pushing the chain himself “I don’t care I can’t stand the smell”. 

They were surprised that the chain indeed did flush and that it was refilled with fresh water. “Do you think there might be electricity? It seems like your parents were very prepared for this”. 

Kuroo held the torch up at everyone, waving it around wildly “I saw a box that looked like it could be a generator in the storage room”. He went to leave the room quickly “Kenma come with me you brainiac, Bokuto watch after Akaashi, we’ll find something for those blisters”.

Bokuto held Akaashis face in his hands, eyes squinting to see through the darkness. Amber eyes opened, shining brightly like a torch through the darkness. Akaashi was Bokutos light, and to think he had almost lost the only person that had ever properly loved him, held him and treated him like he was not dirt to be walked all over. Bokuto felt shattered. 

Grimacing through the pain Akaashi grabbed Bokutos hand. Thumb tracing across the sharp knuckles. Bokutos hands were worn, years of playing sports had left their reminiscence with callouses. Akaashi loved Bokutos hands, they were large and warm, and when they slid perfectly together it felt like nothing could break them apart, glued together for eternity.

Akaashi knew Bokuto was special, he held some hope inside his eyes that you would not see in the average person. No matter what Bokuto always loved the world, he cherished the animals that ran across the earth, the ocean which lapped at his feet at the beach. The beautiful blue sky which stretched across the horizon.

But Bokutos favourite thing was the moon, he always said the moon reminded him of Akaashi, it stays hidden for as long as it can, but when it finally shows itself past the rough exterior, the beauty is something to behold. A beacon of light which guides you home even in the darkest of hour. 

Akaashi gasped as his hands begun to glow, Bokuto placing both palms on Akaashis face, Akaashi reached up, placing his palms upon Bokutos hands. Bokuto felt a surge of warmth and closed his eyes.

“Ko”. 

Bokuto opened his eyes again, melting. He was uncertain in that moment just what was happening, it was beyond human comprehension. But he felt a surge of endorphins, happiness travelling into his veins. Bokuto grinned widely, letting out a small squeak. Akaashi giggled, Bokuto having no choice but to laugh too. 

“This is crazy Kashi”. Bokuto huffed out a wheeze, as the glowing spread round Akaashis body, surrounding him in a warm yellow light. “Look at you, you’re sparkling”.

The pain had begun to melt away from Akaashis body, he bathed in the light, sucking in as much comfort as he could.

Kenma walked into the room “Kuroos found a generator, he’s getting it working n- “. Kenma stopped before he could finish the sentence. The lights in the room flickered on, Kuroo letting out a “heck yeah!” from the storage room.

“Kuroo” Kenma called out, shielding his eyes from the glowing yellow light in the centre of the room.

Kuroo entered the room speaking before his speaking stopped all together. Then just a second later he fell to his knees in a fit of tears and laughter. “Just what is this, what is – “he wheezed “I can’t believe” He screeched “Akaashi, you’re so light, you’re glowing”. 

From the floor Akaashi joined in with his laughter wheezing out what he could manage past his harsh breaths “One second I was dead, and now, oh my god, now I’m glowing”. 

“You’re like a fallen angel Keiji!” Bokuto giggled “my fallen angel Akaashi! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven”. He wheezed. 

Akaashi thumped his glowing fist against the floor, “this is just so – what is going on”.

“Akaashi didn’t get hurt when he fell from heaven because Bokuto softened his landing”. Kenma muttered out with a sly grin. 

“I knew it!” Bokuto yelled “try not to use me as a trampoline in the future Keiji, But I’ll always be here if you want to jump”.

“A TRAMPOLINE” kuroo fell back hands covering his mouth as he wheezed again “I can’t – you guys, what is even, I’m so confused”. 

“WE’RE ALL CONFUSED KUROO DUMBASS IDOT” Kenma laughed.

Everyone stopped. Turning to Kenma at once before falling onto their backs and going into another fit of laughter.

“oh man my stomach hurts” Akaashi wheezed out.

Bokuto stood, grabbing Akaashi in a tender hold, Akaashis light began to dim as his eyes closed, completely wiped out from the events that had just transpired. Bokuto wiped the tears away from his fit of laughter, “I’ll go put him to bed”. 

Kenma nodded, dusting off his trousers and attempting to stay composed, Kuroo did the same, lending a hand to help Kenma stand up, “that was just, the craziest thing” whispered Kuroo with wide eyes.

Kenma smiled “I don’t know what’s going on but let’s sleep, it’s tomorrows problem”. 

Kuroo nodded in agreement, smacking the back of Kenmas back “tomorrows problem, not today”.

They both went to bed, seeing the curled-up figures of Bokuto and Akaashi in the room Kenma smiled a little, heart yearning for something he was not sure of. Kuroo opened the blanket, patting the side next to him. Kenma switched off the light in the room. Sighing as he lay next to Kuroo. 

Kuroo turned to face the wall, eyes drifting shut easily. Kenma fought sleep a little before finally drifting.

“Tomorrows problem”. 

\--

The days drifted meaninglessly, they woke up, showered, cooked, played games and slept. A constant cycle of a routine.

In a way the routine helped, Bokuto particularly loved routine, knowing everything would be the same each day kept his worries at bay. He kept a thorough eye on Akaashi, waiting endlessly to see if he would glow again, he was not in fear as much as it had piqued his curiosity. Maybe it had just simply been a side effect of whatever medicine Kuroo had injected him with, maybe it would not happen again. But something inside of Bokuto told him it would, and he did not know if he should be in fear or exited. 

Kuroo was not really bothered by the repetitiveness, but he was waiting, for something to happen, for someone to find them. Kuroo was worried that they were truly alone down here. The only relief was that his parents had left enough food storage to last them a few months at least. He missed his parents, Kuroo might seem like a strong adult but he had just turned eighteen, the only thing keeping him going was that he needed to watch after Kenma, he could not let Kenma hurt inside anymore, he just wanted Kenma to be happy.

Kenma knew, the constant gazes of firmness that Kuroo sent him were not subtle. To be honest, Kenma felt claustrophobic over Kuroos watchful eyes, his only reprieve being when he was alone with Akaashi, Akaashi understood him, did not ask silly questions as if he was Kenmas therapist. But Kenma supposed Akaashi understood, they did meet in the psych ward after all. To be completely honest at first Kenma hated Akaashi’s guts, the boy being way too outwardly honest with his emotions, after a while Kenma realised he was just jealous. He was jealous of the compassion that Akaashi held and the ability to not hide himself. But right here in this moment, he needed Akaashi more than anyone, as much as Kuroo would hate to hear it. 

Akaashi felt okay, the pain he felt after the bomb dropped was inexplicable. But that memory was replaced with the warm light. Akaashi would do anything to feel that again, he needed it, yearned for it, called for it. Every night as he slept, he dreamed of it coming back. None of them knew what it was, or what to call it. Most of all Akaashi was just confused, he did not understand why no one else had got sick yet, Kenma theorised that it might hit them at different times. This made Akaashi feel on edge, waiting, just waiting for someone to scream in pain, to burn up to the point where they got blisters. Akaashis arms throbbed in remembrance, the scars littering his skin from where they once were. 

“how long has it been” Kenma groaned from where he was tucked into Akaashis side, Kuroo looked at the two with narrowed eyes before quickly looking away, Kenma caught that look but did not say anything.

Bokuto flapped his hands, “too long”, he tapped his foot against the floor in agitation. 

Akaashi rubbed his hand soothingly over Bokutos knees, silently ushering him to calm down.

Kuroo sat crossed legged on a bean bag, blanket round his shoulders, “based on the food stock we’ve been here for two months, we have a months left of food give or take”.

“I want to go outside” Bokuto stood suddenly “we should go” he rocked back and forth on his heels. “Pack the food we have left and get further away from Tokyo, there might be camps and survivors”. 

Kuroo tucked the blanket firmly around himself “no” he sighed “we can’t trust anyone but ourselves, we’re better off leaving when we have to, we still have a month of peace left, we have hot water, showers, beds, games”. 

“but- “Bokuto frowned. 

Kuroo ran his hands through his hair “we have everything we could ever want, and you still want to leave, our families our dead there’s nothing left out there”. 

Akaashi grabbed Bokutos hand as Bokuto let out a sob “You don’t understand, I’m going insane in here.”. 

Bokuto flinched at Akaashis touch before relaxing. 

“you don’t know as much as any of us what it’s like out there, so don’t you dare upset Bokuto like that”. Akaashi muttered in rage.

“I know you’re scared Kuroo” Kenma whispered “but you can’t keep hold of us like some sort of overbearing mother, we need to make a plan and soon”. 

“I can’t cope, Akaashi I can’t cope, I can’t- “. 

Akaashi hushed him, pulling him into a hug. Bokuto shrugged away hands going to pull at his hair.

“hey, hey stop that”. Kuroo yelled.

“Bokuto you’re hurting yourself” Kenma stated, moving to move Bokutos hands away from his hair. 

“GET OFF OF ME” Bokuto screamed running out of the room.

Akaashi immediately ran to follow, giving Kuroo a look of absolute fury. Part of Kuroo knew he should feel bad, but he just could not, he needed to keep them all here where they are safe, far away from pain that might harm them. He could not let anything happen to them; they were all he had left.

“Can you just stop being so damn selfish for just one second, think about how we’re all feeling, its not just you alone in this, your age doesn’t give you superiority”. Kenma scoffed before laying down on the sofa, covering his face with his blanket. “And go take a damn shower, you stink”. 

Kuroo sighed, getting up and leaving the room. He passed Bokuto and Akaashi in the hallway. 

Akaashi knelt in front of Bokuto attempting to stop Bokutos hands from grabbing everything they could reach, this in turn just made Bokuto panic more. “Too much, it’s all too much”. 

“okay” Akaashi took a step away, closing his eyes. “when we get out of here where do you want to go?”.

Bokuto sniffled “anywhere” he tugged firmly on the ends of his hair “I want to see the ocean again, I want to, I want to be out in the open air. I want to be able to pick a flower, and I want to give it you Akaashi”.

Akaashi hummed, sliding down against the wall to take Bokutos hand “what kind of flower would you give me?”.

Akaashis palms began to glow and slowly Bokuto calmed down, his eyes shutting “I’d give you whatever you want, just for my Keiji”.

Akaashi smiled, silently channelling feelings of happiness into Bokuto. “Then I’ll have one of every flower”.

“all of them!?” Bokuto squawked. “I know I’m a good boyfriend, but I don’t know if I could get them all”.

“when we get outside, we can find some, yeah?”.

“yeah! I’ll find you as many as I can!”.

The rest of the day passed quietly, Kuroo avoiding everyone else as much as he could. When they all laid down for bed, the tenseness in the room was evident.

That night Bokutos dreams were filled of flowers, he imagined Akaashis face as he gave him all the flowers he could find. 

\--

“Akaashi I need you to wake up, but please try not to panic”. Kenma whispered. 

Kuroo scratched his head in agitation, pacing the room “I don’t understand, why would he, why has been so god damn stupid”. Kuroo punched his fist against the wall.

Akaashis eyes fluttered open, panic setting in his heart when he realised something was wrong, panic cursing through his veins even more when he realised Bokuto was no longer beside him. 

“Where- “Akaashi called out disjointedly, fumbling to get out of bed. 

“HE’S GONE OUTSIDE” Kuroo snapped, “HE’S LEFT US”. 

Akaashi shook his head. Falling to his knees as he sobbed.

Bokuto was missing, and he was all alone out there without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment of how it was, any feedback is valued! 
> 
> see you at the next chapter …
> 
> And hopefully we'll see Bokuto too.


End file.
